Come What May
by Turnergurl
Summary: The first fic I've written in a very long time, in a fandom I have very little experience with, forgive me. Captain America rescues a civilian, and love blossoms. Captain America/OC, other canon pairings may apply. Rated T for the probable content of later chapters. Please read and review, I often lose the will to continue my fanfictions... Love you!
1. Help

"Help!" a hoarse voice cried out, growing fainter each time it was forced to holler the pathetic word. The voice's owner, May Benson, had just witnessed the epic battle between the Avengers and the evil, yet misunderstood, Loki in New York. In fact, she had only been a few blocks away from the heroic final scene, and she had no way of moving from her position. May was trapped against a building by a bus that had been thrown effortlessly and carelessly across the streets of New York. May was trapped so that she was held by her right leg, and it caused her searing pain every time she tried to move away. However, May had more serious things on her mind because her boyfriend, Brian was trapped entirely by the bus. He had tried to push May out of the bus' path when it hurtled toward them. As far as May knew, Brian was still alive. She told him to squeeze her hand as often as he could, so she would know he was still with her.

"Help!" May cried again. She felt as if she were trapped in a plastic bubble; her voice bouncing off its walls, unable to carry into the city. The sun was mercilessly beating down on war-torn New York, and May didn't know how much more of the heat she, or Brian (who was still making an effort to squeeze May's hand in reassurance from under the bus), could take. May felt her knees start to weaken and quiver.

"Help!" May cried out once more. She could feel herself becoming faint. Amidst her blurred vision, she watched as a group of familiar heroes made its way to her hellish situation. May kept her knees strong as she awaited the Avengers' assistance. One faulty move on her part might injure her leg more than what had already been done. Plus, May had to keep strong for Brian, whose squeezes had grown significantly weaker.

"It's okay, Bri. They're coming for us," May managed to say, though her throat was painfully dry. She wasn't entirely certain if she was assuring Brian or herself. She just had to tell both of them that everything would be okay, despite the fact that her loving boyfriend was trapped under a bus and her legs were shaking uncontrollably as she tried to maintain consciousness.

"Bruce! Over here!" a battle-worn Captain America called to his monstrous companion. Though the combat had ended and the Hulk had calmed, he still maintained his gargantuan, green form. Captain America motioned for the Hulk to utilize his incredibly abnormal strength to remove the bus that was holding a young woman hostage, not knowing said woman's lover was also being crushed by the bus' weight.

With a roar that was distinctly inhuman, the Hulk threw the bus off the civilians. May was now bouncing in and out of consciousness, and without the bus supporting her weight, her hand slipped from Brian's (whose squeezes had disappeared long ago) and she faded into a black abyss.

"Captain, you should take her to a hospital," Black Widow stated as she knelt over Brian's mangled body. All of the Avengers had gasped in shock when a second body slumped to the ground after being freed from the bus' custody. Captain America had dutifully caught May as she collapsed when the Hulk saved her from her perilous position under the bus. The good Captain swept up an unconscious May and set off to carry her to the nearest hospital. Upon finding that Brian had no pulse, Black Widow summoned an EMT over her earpiece to take care of the corpse. Hopefully there weren't too many more post-battle cases like this for the Avengers.


	2. May's Identity

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to write everything before I uploaded Chapter One. Forgot the disclaimer and everything. I hope you enjoyed Chapter One enough to come here. It gets better, I promise. For some reason I didn't integrate Hawkeye into the story, but he will be involved, you have my word. It wouldn't be the Avengers without him. I have no beta, so all mistakes are purely my own. Also, sorry if anyone is OOC. I saw the movie once, and have yet to see most of the movies about the individual Avengers (what a fan I am, I know). I hope you enjoy this story and it becomes something wonderful. I really do love to write, even if I'm crap at it. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, except for May, her dead boyfriend, and her younger brother. But on the inside, I believe Tony Stark and I should have our own sitcom, and Steve Rogers and I would have beautiful children. Yep.**

After making sure May was safe in the hands of medical professionals, although he still had no idea who she was and he didn't even know her name, Steve returned to work. He was still Captain America, and New York City had to be cleaned up. Steve didn't even know why he couldn't completely focus on the task at hand without thinking about the girl who had been trapped by a bus. She was just a random civilian, caught in the turmoil of a battle in which she had no part, like many other random civilians. Steve didn't entirely understand why, but he figured he should visit her in the hospital.

"She's going to be okay, you know," Dr. Banner cut into Steve's thoughts, and seemingly read right into them. He had returned to his human size and color to help the team as best he could. A giant, angry monster wasn't very good at cleaning up the messes caused by his smashing, but Dr. Banner tried his best to be helpful in his human form.

"What?" Steve responded, startled at the fact that his contemplations had stumbled out of his head and onto his face. Captain America, the leader of the Avengers, wasn't normally one to make his mind's inner-workings known to his comrades unless it affected the team.

"Is that what's been eating you all day, Spangles?" Tony mused. Steve blushed as he could feel the Iron Man's taunting smirk from under the mask.

"Give it a rest, Stark." Natasha Romanoff scolded. Even if she couldn't erase all the red on her ledger, she could still rewrite her future in a different fashion. Though her work made her tough as nails, she could still afford to show compassion to her teammates.

"Anyway," Bruce continued, "She's going to be fine. All she really had was that leg break, which will heal one way or another, and she probably fainted because she got dehydrated in the heat. The doctors will fix her up in no time." Captain America pondered this.

"Yeah, thanks, Bruce. But if it's all the same to you guys, I think I'll go check on her after we're done here."

"It is a sure thing, Captain Rogers. Perhaps I shall accompany you." Thor bellowed. Steve took Thor up on his offer, but he warned his red-caped companion that he would have to use his _super indoor voice_ in the hospital.

May awoke to bright white, which soon faded into what appeared to be a hospital room. She looked around and noticed her right leg was elevated and in a cast, yet she felt nothing of it. All she could feel was the pounding headache that made the bright hues of the hospital room almost intolerable. She figured some sort of hospital staff would want to know she had woken up, but all she wanted to do was sleep away the awful headache. She closed her eyes and fell into an innocent slumber, after which she decided she would feel much better.

"Her name is May Benson. We assume the man she was with was her boyfriend. He was dead on arrival, so we sent him to the morgue. The girl lived with her parents, but she's a guidance counselor at some high school. The apartment complex her parents lived in was completely destroyed, her parents crushed amongst the rubble. Her younger brother, Elliot, was at school. He's fine except that his parents are dead, and he and his sister are homeless. She's all he's got left." The nurse told Steve and Thor, as the three of them stood outside May's room.

"Well, the maiden and her small kin can reside with us, yes, Captain of Stars?" Thor questioned, trying his best to keep his booming voice at a lower decibel.

"I suppose they'll have to, Thor. There's room in the tower for them," Steve replied. Since May had yet to wake up (as far as the hospital staff knew), the two blond heroes set off to pick up young Elliot from school.


End file.
